1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device in particular for inspection of print products produced by a printing machine, which is provided with a camera particularly for judging the print quality of the print products produced by the printing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices of the above mentioned kind are used for example with offset printing machines for detecting, if applicable after taking out a sample sheet, possible quality defects visually and/or by technical measurement, e.g. spots, scraps or scraper stripes as early as possible.
Further, it is known to subject printing machines to a permanent quality control, by continuously extracting picture data with a camera and a picture recording arrangement respectively, and analyzing them manually or largely automatically. By doing so, changes of quality of the produced print products can be detected and respective warning notices can be displayed or corrective action on the printing process may be taken.
The individual measurements and judgments to be provided in such quality controls can be manifold and particularly the demand may arise to judge a large inspection field and, furthermore, a single detail with the one camera in use. In order to render this possible, in known picture inspection systems for printing machines often a zoom camera is used by which the inspection field is viewed with different spatial or local resolutions to be selected manually or automatically.
Though the use of zoom cameras has become widely accepted in picture inspection systems for printing machines since, the technology used therefore is rather susceptible to maintenance and expensive.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for inspection of print products produced by a printing machine and a respective printing machine, which renders a quality control of the above mentioned kind possible and further allows this quality control to be conducted particularly cost-efficiently.